This study was undertaken to examine whether use of Humalog (insulin lispo) vs human regular insulin places insulin pump-treated patients at greater risk of diabetic ketoacidosis (DKA). The answer was no. However, regardless of the type of insulin, there was a marked suppression of plasma free IGF-1 and leptin levels. These observations will be pursued in further studies.